


No one ever knew.

by Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Dies, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Loneliness, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Written in Class, there's not enough stanford era fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit/pseuds/Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit
Summary: What if Dean never went to Stanford? What if he continued to hunt alone?Now what if he got hurt ? what if he dies?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	No one ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in this fandom. i just randomly got this idea in physics class and wrote it instead of actually studying. anyway, here's the idea. i might write a detailed story of this idea later but i know i probably won't cuz i'm a lazy piece of shit. sooo anyone is free to write their takes on it as long as i get credited. enjoy ;)

The last thing that crossed Dean’s mind right before taking his last breath was Sam.

Not really surprising, given how he spent his whole life looking after his little brother. _“Take your brother outside as fast as you can”_ his father had said the day their mother burned to death. This very sentence changed the four-year-old from a kid to a mother, a father, a caretaker and a protector. Not only to his brother, but to his father too. When the older man lost himself to grief and alcohol, Dean picked up the pieces like the good son he was.

And then, before he hit eight years, he became a soldier. One that would follow all orders without questions. He gave up his person for the Winchesters’ sake. His every waking second was dedicated to Dad and Sam. But…it wasn’t enough.

_ “I’m going to Stanford”_ said Sammy one night.

_ “If you cross that door, never come back again”_ said Dad after a long screaming match.

For the first time ever, Dean didn’t interfere to break the fight. Both of the labeled him ‘traitor’ in their minds.

Sam left.

Not long after, Dad left too.

Neither one said goodbye. All Dean got was coordinates from one and dead silence from the other. His family left him behind, and that broke him more than he cared to admit. Now he understood why Sam always called him Daddy’s little soldier. Mindless and obedient as an attack dog. Without them he was nothing. No friends, no hobbies, nothing specifically his. His Impala belongs to Dad. His favorite leather jacket, Dad’s. His music, Dad’s. He felt empty.

Now he could’ve gone to Stanford, to Sam. They could’ve gone chasing their Dad. But no. His brother wanted out, so he’ll give him that. He has no right to take it away from him.

So dean did what he does best. He hunted. Cases sent by his father, cases he stumbled upon. He didn’t stop. If he did, he would think. It will kill him. So he continued. He hunted, he drunk and he fucked. Rinse and repeat.

He hunted demons, vampires and ghosts alike. He didn’t care. He did his job, he saved people and god, he stopped caring. He went head first into everything. And then, one day…he slipped. Wendigos. Nasty motherfuckers. He thought he was dealing one. Turns out, they were hunting in pair. As he was bleeding in the monsters’ cave, he found that he really didn’t care. For some reson, he felt free. He thought about Sam and then…he let go.

Dean Winchester died on the 24th of January 2005. On his 26th birthday. No one ever found his body. No one ever knew that Dean had stopped breathing.

John Winchester lost contact with his son. He didn’t think much about it. He eventually found the Yellow-eyed demon and avenged his wife. He retreated to live with Kate Milligan and their son Adam. He never told him about the supernatural, nor did he tell him about his two half-brothers.

Sam Winchester got a full-ride to Stanford Law, he graduated four years later. He proposed to Jessica Moore after three years. They got married and grew old together in a house with a white picket fence alongside their two kids and a dog. He finally got the apple pie life he always dreamed of. And he never looked back. He never tried to get in contact with anyone from his old life.

Dean Winchester died alone. Without his family ever knowing. And no one ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

> non-betaed so if u see any mistakes please correct me


End file.
